Should We Slow Down?
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: How Fast Am I Going? Saga Part 3 Toph and Aang's wedding! But Toph's getting really nervous, can Aang convince her they're meant to be? INSPIRED BY "ARE GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?" BY THOMPSON SQUARE!


**A/N: Oook I finally just decided to publish this since its been a long time since I published the last one. It's not nearly as good as the last one either, but it works.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Toph, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Suki, Meng, Aunt Wu, Lao Bei Fong, Shyu, Iroh or "Are Gonna Kiss me Or Not?"

* * *

><p>Turned out, planning a wedding was a lot more strenuous then either me or Toph could anticipate. Toph's parents agreed to pay for the whole wedding. Which was extremely generous of them, but, hey, the Bei Fong's were rolling in it (No, I'm not marrying Toph for her money. It's just a really awesome perk. [in background] Toph: What? My money is a perk? Me: Uh, bye!).<p>

Toph finally convinced her parents that she didn't want a huge wedding. Just a normal sized ceremony in normal sized church that was actually a few blocks from the bar where Toph and I met. (Had we done this on purpose? No. Is it an awesome coincidence? Yes.)

My parents had been only children, so when they had died, I was taken care of by my Grandfather Gyatso. But then, he had died two years ago, so I really had no family left. All I really had was my Grandfather's good friend Pathik who spoke with an Indian accent and drank onion and banana juice (yeah, I know), but he was really all I had. On the other hand, Toph had a huge family. We narrowed it down to around thirty of her cousins (plus their partners and children) for her side. All of our friends would just have to sit on my side.

Now so many other things. Theme, colors, I had to pick out a tux, Toph's dress, flowers, invitations, reception seating arrangements (which would be held at the Bei Fong estate). Toph was often very tired at the end of the day, after spending the whole day with the wedding coordinator her mother had suggested.

All I really had to do was comply with anything Toph wanted (as I had done through most of our relationship) and make sure I was giving the right answer to their opinions. I went to Zuko more than once for pep talks when I was sure I'd almost ruined the wedding.

Speaking of Zuko, his and Katara's wedding was nice and I hoped Toph learned a lot from it. She looked so hot in her bridesmaids dress. Their wedding was really big. Which was understandable since they knew a lot of people. Katara had the bigger family since Zuko's family mostly consisted of his Uncle, his mother and various close 2nd and 3rd cousin (I was actually related to Zuko. His great-grandfather was my grandfather's older brother.)

I liked going to their wedding. Their colors were a red, white and blue. (Mostly 'cause Zuko wanted red and Katara wanted blue so they just compromised and added white) They blew bubbles instead of threw rice, I told Toph I wanted that. She said it would actually be a lot easier just to do that.

Another thing I learned about weddings: you plan for about three months, then you just wait until two weeks before actual date to come. Everything you needed to get done after that wouldn't end up being right for the wedding (hair cuts, bouquets etc.) When two weeks before the wedding rolled around, I just kept my signature buzz cut. Toph said she liked that best anyway.

Finally the day came, Toph left early to go get her hair/makeup done and I went to go pick up Zuko (who was my best man). We headed over to the church and got ready.

"You ok?" asked Zuko as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just-, you know," I said. Zuko did know, he'd just been married.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Aang," he said. "You love Toph and Toph loves you. Today, you're just making it official. And if you're wondering, yes, I did hear that from my Uncle."

I smiled and nodded. Then I took a deep breath. Just then the wedding coordinator, Aunt Wu as she wanted us to call her, came in. She gave me a shot of alcohol to cool my nerves. It seemed like she knew what she was doing.

Her assistant, Meng, batted her eyelashes at me. The whole time we'd been planning our wedding, she'd been dropping broad hints that if Toph and I didn't end well, she was available. Two things wrong with that: a) she was a stalker and b) Toph and I would be fine.

At least, I hoped that we would.

(Switch to Toph's POV)

The dress I picked out was beautiful, or at least, I liked it. It was kinda fairy princess-y, but not really. It had lacey sleeves over my shoulders, then had lace over the chest and a strip went down to the end of the dress. The waist was pulled in by the train where the ends met at the front. I really liked it. Katara told me I looked beautiful. I thought I looked pretty sexy in it.

My dad was gruff and trying badly to mask the fact that he was about to give me away forever. I saw right through it since I take more after him than my mom. He drank down the shot Aunt Wu gave him. Meng shot me a dirty look, she'd been so mean to me the whole time we've been planning the wedding, and giving my Twinkle Toes "The Eye". I swear I was about to punch this girls lights out.

"Half-an hour ladies!" said Aunt Wu. Katara and Suki immediately tried to put the last minute touches on everything.

I had to sit down. I was feeling dizzy. I was getting married. I felt like crying throwing up for some reason.

Katara saw my distress.

"What's going on Toph?" she asked.

"I feel sick, Katara," I said.

Katara kneeled down. "Why? Nervous?"

I nodded, trying to keep my breakfast and my tears in. "Did you feel like this?"

"A little."

"I don't know if I can do this."

Katara took my hands. "It's your choice Toph. Aang is a really great guy."

"You cheated on him!"

"…Ok, I deserved that one, but that's not the point. You and Aang are perfect for each other Toph. He loves you, you love him, right?"

I nodded. "I love him very much."

"Then you can do this."

I nodded, still feeling like I was gonna throw up.

Thirty minutes later I stood arm-in-arm with my dad in front of the sanctuary doors. The ring bearer was making faces at the flower girl and the bridesmaids were arm-in-arm with the groomsmen. The grandparents had already gone down and I heard the opening notes of the familiar wedding march in my ears.

My stomach dropped into the floor. I couldn't do this.

"Uh, excuse me," I said and tried to run back to the room.

"Toph! Where are you going?" asked Katara.

"To throw up!" I called back.

(Switch to Aang's POV)

I was standing there by the altar, waiting for Toph to come. The grandparents had already come in and the wedding tune was playing. Just then Aunt Wu made him the "cut it" sign. The organ player stopped. Everyone was murmuring and muttering, wondering why had we stopped.

My eyebrows were creased. Just then Katara jogged down the aisle. She whispered to me and the minister.

"We're having bridal issues," she said.

"What kind?" asked Pastor Shyu, who was marrying us.

"Cold feet."

I gawked. "Katara, I'm gonna go talk to her. Where is she?" I asked.

"In the bathroom. No one else will be in there."

I nodded and ran up the aisle. Do you know how hard it is to jog in a tux? Not fun at all!

I reached the women's restroom and opened the door.

I heard crying and my heart wrenched. It was Toph's. I'd only seen her cry, like, once at the most. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see Toph in her wedding dress before she came down the aisle.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't do this Katara!"

She thought I was Katara.

"I think Katara understands," I said.

Toph gasped and I heard her stand up.

(Switch to Toph's POV) "A- Aang," I said. "W- why are you in girl's bathroom and why are you covering your eyes?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to wait and see you in your dress first when you walk down the aisle." My cheeks colored. "And Katara told me you were in here. What's up?"

It amazed me that he was so nonchalant about this. Like I left him at the altar everyday.

"I love you Aang, but-"

He sighed. "Should we slow down, Toph? Is that what you want? It's ok with me. Am I not the right guy for you?"

"No! No! I love you Aang, I'm just really nervous."

"Why? I love you and you love me, today we're just making it official."

I'd never thought of it that way. "I want us to get married today Aang. But do you still want us to? I did kinda leave you."

"Babe, I wanted to marry you the second I met you. And that hasn't changed. I'll be waiting for you at the altar."

He turned, but I grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him. He'd put his hand down when we kissed, so when it ended, he took one look at me and covered his eyes.

"I'll send Katara over to help fix your make-up," he said.

I blushed, my mascara and eyeliner was probably running. Yet he still wanted to marry me. _Yep, _I thought. _He's a keeper. _

(Switch to Aang's POV)

I left the bathroom and saw Meng standing there.

"Hey, she'll be out after she fixes her make-up," I said.

Meng nodded and looked down. "She's beautiful, by the way," she said.

"Yeah she is," I said.

"She's smart, she's pretty, and her hair seems so manageable." She pulled on her two pigtails.

"She's not perfect, but as close as anyone's ever gonna get."

"I hope one day a guy says that about me."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're gonna meet a guy who's gonna completely fall for you. I know it."

She smiled and I jogged back to the sanctuary.

"Do we still have a wedding?" asked Aunt Wu.

"Yes we do," I said. "Katara, Toph needs help with her make-up."

"I'm on my way," said Katara. She grabbed Suki's arm and they ran to the bathroom. How girls run in high heels is something I never wish to know.

I looked to Zuko. "Thanks for your words of wisdom, man. It really helped with both of us."

"Anytime Aang," said Zuko.

I made my way back to the altar. "Don't worry everyone, the bride will be here soon," I said to everyone.

Some people sighed with relief and a few minutes later, the wedding march played. I took a deep breath as I saw Toph and her dad. I heard Mrs. Bei Fong crying already along with a couple other of Toph's cousins.

She was gorgeous. Even more so when her dad pulled her veil up. Toph looked a lot better with her make-up fixed. Then he handed her off to me and I looked into her milky green eyes.

I must've said what I was supposed to since the next thing I knew, I was kissing her.

After two hours of pictures, we finally made it to the reception. The cake was in the wedding colors of green and gold. Toph shoved a glob of cake in my nose and I grinded it onto her cheeks. She laughed and we posed for a few pictures.

After all the guests were served, it was time for me and Toph to dance. For the first song, I picked it out and she practically tackle-kissed me when she heard it.

_We were sitting up there on your mama's roof  
><em>_Talkin' about everything under the moon  
><em>_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
><em>_All I could think about was my next move  
><em>_Oh but you were so shy and so was I  
><em>_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
><em>_When you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
><em>_Are we gonna do this or what?  
><em>_I think you know I like you a lot  
><em>_But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
><em>_Except for the long one after that  
><em>_And I knew if I wanted for this thing to last  
><em>_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand  
><em>_So I took a chance  
><em>_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
><em>_And you smiled and you said_

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
><em>_Are we gonna do this or what?  
><em>_I think you know I love you a lot  
><em>_But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_So we planned it all out for the middle of June  
><em>_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
><em>_And your mama cried  
><em>_When you walked down the aisle  
><em>_When the preacher man said "Say 'I do'"  
><em>_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
><em>_And saw your pretty smile and said_

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?  
><em>_Are we gonna do this or what?  
><em>_Look at all the love that we got  
><em>_It ain't never gonna stop  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot  
><em>_I really think we've got a shot  
><em>_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

I loved that song. It kinda almost embodied our relationship perfectly. I was really nervous when I kissed Toph for the first time. She practically had to kiss me first.

Everyone clapped and the next song played. But Toph and I parted since her dad wanted to dance with her. So I danced with Katara for a little. Then I danced with Suki, while Sokka glared at me. Finally I got my wife back.

My wife. Toph Gyatso. It had a nice ring to it. And it was going to have to get some getting used to. Sometimes I wondered if Toph ever wrote things like "Mr. and Mrs. Gyatso" on her sneakers like some girls, but then I remembered that Toph wasn't in high school and when she was, she probably didn't do that. Which was ok since I didn't know Toph then and I really wouldn't like her to ruin her sneakers with some random guys name.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you more," I said.

"Prove it."

I raised my eyebrows as she winked and was pulled away by one of her cousins. I approached Meng.

"You wanna dance?" I asked.

She blushed crimson. "Is that ok?"

I shrugged. "It's my wedding."

She took my hand and I danced for a song with her.

(Switch to Toph's POV)

I saw Aang dancing with Meng (curse that their names rhyme) and felt jealousy burn in my stomach. But then I remembered the diamond on my finger and realized I had nothing to worry about.

The night seemed to go on forever, but then finally, Aang and I drove off back to his house where I was already completely 100% moved in. We reached his house and, well, yeah. You don't really wanna know what we did.

But what you do wanna know is that the next morning, I woke up and got dressed. Aang was already awake. I made my way to the kitchen where I smelled something nice cooking.

I saw Aang and as soon as he saw me, he practically tripped over his own feet to give me a deep kiss on the lips.

"Someone's horny even though he got laid last night," I said.

He chuckled. "You all packed up?" he asked.

I nodded. "You?"

He nodded. "Our flight leaves in an hour so you've got to eat quick."

I sighed at him. "Aang, the plane is my dad's private jet. We don't have to run off."

"Yeah, but I have reservations at the hotel for tonight so we gotta go."

"Let's hope you can find the hotel." Aang had a horrible sense of direction.

But in an hour we were headed off to the airport.

Most of the time in the airplane we spent making out so you don't want much of those details. I know we were acting like a lovesick honeymoon couple, but, well, we were a lovesick honeymoon couple. So sue us. My husband was gorgeous and I was gonna enjoy it.

Several hours later we arrived at Paris. And I knew our adventure had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the song Toph and Aang danced to was called "Are You Gonna Kiss me Or Not?" by Thompson Square I heard it and was like "ZOMG TOPH AND AANG HAVE TO DANCE TO THIS AT THEIR WEDDING RECEPTION!" sooo there it is I luvvvvv that song with a burning passion its sooo pretty u should listen to it! Anyway review!**


End file.
